ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Versace
Gianni Versace S.p.A. usually referred to as Versace is an Italian fashion label founded by Gianni Versace in 1978. After the death of Gianni Versace, his sister, Donatella, changed the name to Versace. The label two main lines are "Gianni Versace" the ready-to-wear (RTW) collection and "Atelier Versace" (Versace Workshop) which is a haute couture collection. During Lady Gaga's rise to fame in 2008 and 2009, she was spotted wearing many Versace sunglasses such as the updated model 676 in color number 900. In 2011, Donatella Versace opened up the archives to Lady Gaga who picked some outfits to wear during a month and for her music video for "The Edge of Glory". Accessories 4-19-09 At Quelli che... il Calcio in Milan 003.jpg|Quelli che il calcio (Apr 19, 2009) Candid 2.jpg|(Jul 25, 2010) At JFK.jpg|(Oct 2, 2010) 12-17-10 Leaving The Mayfair Hotel in London 002.jpg|(Dec 17, 2010) versace-gold-bracelet.jpg|Gift from a Japanese fan Lady Gaga - Judas 344.jpg|"Judas" Music video (2011) Various_Versace_accessories.png 6-29-11 SMAPxSMAP 4.jpg|(Jun 29, 2011) 7-11-11 Hot 30 Countdown with Matty and Maude.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) 7-18-11 Sirius XM Hits 1 001.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011) July 18 - Leaving Z100 Studios.jpg|(Jul 18, 2011) Attending Britney Spears' concert in Atlantic City (06-08-11).jpg|(Aug 6, 2011) 22 August 2011 001.png|(Aug 22, 2011) Versace - Belt.jpg 6-26-12 Arriving in Melbourne 009.jpg|(Jun 26, 2012) 7-5-12 Leaving Melbourne 004.jpg|(Jul 5, 2012) 12-7-12 Arriving in St.Petersburg Russia 002.jpg|(Dec 7, 2012) Versace - 24K gold plated chain necklace.jpeg 11-16-13 SNL Old Lady Gaga 002.jpg|SNL (Nov 16, 2013) 3-29-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|''S'' (Stefani) necklace (Mar 29, 2014) 3-29-14 Twitpic 004.jpeg Versace - Crystal-covered silver lamé boots.jpg 12-13-13 Terry Richardson 015.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 13, 2013) Versace Medusa - Palladium necklace.jpeg|''Palladium'' necklace 5-14-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(May 14, 2014) Versace - Unexpected customs motorcycle helmet.jpg 11-19-14 Leaving a Studio in Manchester 002.JPG|(Nov 19, 2014) Versace - Vanitas embroidered helmet.jpg 9-6-15 Leaving Nobu Restaurant in LA 003.JPG|(Sep 6, 2015) Handbags Serafina Restaraunt.jpg|(Jun 18, 2010) gianni-versace-vintage-bag.jpg At JFK.jpg|(Oct 2, 2010) 3-12-11 Connections Backstage 002.jpg|(Mar 12, 2011) May 10, 2011 005.png|(May 10, 2011) 5-23-11 The View 001.jpg|The View (May 23, 2011) 2-25-12 Geyserville, California, United States Dining at Catelli's 002.JPG|(Feb 25, 2012) Gianni Versace - Baroque print bolide bag.jpg Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom02.jpg|(Jun 25, 2011) 7-3-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(Jul 3, 2011) Versace-FW2011-bag.jpg|Nappa bag (Fall/Winter 2011) 7-4-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(Jul 2, 2011) Versace_Oval_Clutch.png Shopping at La Maison de Fashion in LA (12-08-11).JPG|(Aug 12, 2011) Gianni Versace Mistress Bag.jpg 4-21-12 03.jpg|(Apr 21, 2012) 4-21-12 Shopping in Korea 03.jpg|(Apr 21, 2012) 10-1-12 Arriving at Hotel in Milan 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) 10-1-12 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|Terry Richardson Sunglasses Each sunglasses have a model number (mod.) and a color number (col.) worn by Lady Gaga. Versace Couture (Ready-to-wear) The label main line also known as Gianni Versace Couture or Versace Couture which are ready-to-wear (RTW) collections shown during Milan Fashion Week. Spring/Summer 1991 Collection Versace-ss-1991.jpg Versace-SS-1991-Dress.jpg Versace_Spring-Summer-1991_DressBack.jpg Gagaversace.png|(Jun 9, 2011) Jun13-Taratata01.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) versace-spring-1991-rtw-tights-profile.jpg|Tights Jun13-Taratata.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) gianni-versace-spring-1991-trench-coat-profile.jpg|"Vogue" trench coat Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) gianni-versace-atelier-aw-1991-jacket-profile.jpg 7-8-11 Singapore Channel News Asia 001.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) Jul112011-2.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) 7-10-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) gianni-versace-print-silk-jacket-profile.jpg Jul112011-1.jpg|(Jul 11, 2011) Versace Spring-Summer 1991 Marylin Monroe & James Dean print bag.jpg 01.10.2012--1.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) Fall/Winter 1991 Collection 1991-92.jpg|Skirt 6-27-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) versace-fall-1991-rtw-crystal-top-profile.jpg|top Versace_Fall-Winter-1991_Top01-Back.jpg|Back Jun13-Taratata.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) Versace-FW91-92.jpg|Coat Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) Jun20-TorontoAirport.jpg|(Jun 20, 2011) gianni-versace-fall-1991-beaded-top-profile.jpg|Left top 6-11-11 In Rome.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) Spring/Summer 1992 Collection gianni-versace-ss-1992-animal-print-jacket-profile.jpg Jun19-MMVA-03.jpg|(Jun 19, 2011) gianni-versace-atelier-ss-1992-jacket-profile.jpg Taichung Arena2011.png|(Jul 3, 2011) gianni-versace-ss-1992-pants-profile.jpg 7-10-11 Craig Greenhill 002.jpg|Craig Greenhill (Jul 10, 2011) 7-10-11 Australia The Telegraph 001.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) gianni-versace-ss-1992-ensemble-gallery.jpg Matt&Jo-2011.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) Fall/Winter 1992 Collection Versace_Fall-Winter-1992_Dress.jpg 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 126.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18, 2009) Versace-FW92-93-Blouse.jpg Versace_Silk_Indians.JPG|"Native American Indian" print shirt Versace_Silk_Indians-Back.JPG The Edge of Glory.png|"The Edge of Glory" 6-8-11.jpg|(Jun 8, 2011) Versace_Lady_Gaga_liebt_RTL_2_-_Trailer28129_5.jpg|(Jun 9, 2011) Versace_Lady_Gaga_liebt_RTL_2_-_Trailer2.jpg VersaceSignature-Boots.jpg|Boots 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 004.jpg|Volker Hinz (Jun 8, 2011) Fall-Winter92-93-Shoes.jpg|Boots 6-27-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg|(Jun 11, 2011) Versace Fall-Winter 1992 red bondage dress.jpg 10-1-12 Leaving Hotel in Milan 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) 10-1-12 Terry Richardson 004.jpg|Terry Richardson (Oct 1, 2012) Spring/Summer 1994 Versace SpringSummer 1994 Leather Skirt with Safety Pins.jpg 6-8-12 Arriving at Stamford Plaza Hotel 001.jpg|(Jun 8, 2011) Versace Spring-Summer 1994 Safety pins top and skirt.jpg 01.10.2012 2.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) Versace Spring-Summer 1994 Safety pins dress.jpg 10-2-12 Leaving Hotel in Milan 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) Fall/Winter 2000 Collection Verscae_Fall_Winter_2001_RTW_Black_dress.png 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 3.jpg|(Jun 15, 2011) Spring/Summer 2011 Collection versace-spring-2011-rtw-halter-neck.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 009.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2010) Fall/Winter 2011 Collection versace-fall-2011-rtw-one-shoulder-flower-print-dress-profile.jpg Leaving a recording studio in LA (11-08-11).JPG|(Aug 11, 2011) 8-12-11 La Maison de Fashion.jpg|(Aug 12, 2011) 13 August 2011 002.jpg|(Aug 13, 2011) Fall/Winter 2012 Collection Versace Fall Winter 2012 Black trench coat.jpg 5-8-11 Arriving in Japan 001.jpg|(May 8, 2012) Fall/Winter 2013 Collection Versace - Medusa sunglasses.jpg|Men's collection 11-5-14 Arriving at Ministry of Cultural Heritage and Activities in Milan 001.jpg|(Nov 5, 2014) Versace - Fall 2013 RTW Collection 001.JPG Versace - Fall 2013 RTW Collection 002.jpg 0-0-13 Ruth Hogben 005.jpg|Ruth Hogben (Aug 6, 2013) Versace - Fall 2013 Black bag.jpg 3-21-14 LM.com 003.jpg|(Mar 21, 2014) Versace - Soft Athenas.jpg 11-18-13 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 18, 2013) 3-20-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 20 ,2014) 3-23-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 23, 2014) 3-25-14 Leaving the Tracie Martyn Spa in NYC 002.jpg|(Mar 25, 2014) 3-27-14 Out in NYC 002.jpg|(Mar 27, 2014) 3-24-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Mar 24 2014) Spring/Summer 2014 Collection Versace - Palazzo bag.jpg 11-6-13 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 6, 2013) Versace - Bag SS14.jpg 11-4-14 Leaving Hotel in Milan 002.jpg|(Nov 4, 2014) Versace - Medusa pumps 001.jpg 11-15-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|(Nov 15, 2013) Versace - Medusa pumps 002.jpg 11-7-14 Leaving Zürich Airport 002.jpg|(Nov 7, 2014) 11-13-14 Arriving at Costa Del Sol Airport in Málaga 001.jpg|(Nov 13, 2014) Versace - Medusa pumps 003.jpeg 11-8-14 Arriving at El Prat Airport in Barcelona 002.JPG|(Nov 8, 2014) Versace - Rhinestone Medusa shoulder bag.jpeg 2-28-15 Instagram 005.jpg|(Feb 28, 2015) Atelier Versace (Haute couture) The haute couture label of Versace created in 1990. These collections are shown during Paris Fashion Week. Fall/Winter 1991 collection Atelier Versace Fall-Winter 1991 dress.jpg 10-1-12 On Balcony of Versace Mansion 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) Spring/Summer 1992 collection versace-spring-1992-couture-jacket-profile.jpg 7-3-11 Lady Gaga Day.jpg|(Jul 3, 2011) Atelier Versace Spring 1992 Beaded Top.jpg 12 September 2011 001.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) Fall/Winter 1992 collection Atelier-FallWinter-9192.jpg 7-8-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) 7-8-11_Singapore_Nine_Entertainment_News_001.jpg|(Jul 8, 2011) 1993 collection 6-7-12 Backstage meet and greet 002.jpg|(Jun 7, 2012) 6-26-12 Arriving in Melbourne 002.jpg|(Jun 26, 2012) Fall/Winter 1993 collection Atelier-Fall1992.jpg TEOG-fRONT.jpg|"The Edge of Glory" versace012.jpg Lady-gaga01.jpg|Europride (Jun 9, 2011) Versace-Atelier-FallWinter9293.jpg|Red pants 7-3-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(Jul 3, 2011) Versace-AW-Atelier-1992-Skirt.jpg 12 September 2011 001.jpg|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) 1996 collection Gianni Versace - Mesh and hardware cutout dress.jpeg 5-16-12 Arriving in Taiwan 002.jpg|(May 16, 2012) Fall/Winter 1997 collection 0000330206018.jpg Lady-gaga01.jpg|Europride (Jun 9, 2011) Spring/Summer 2010 collection Spring2010AtelierVersace7.jpg lady-gaga-times-square-nye-01122011-08.jpg|(Dec 31, 2011) Spring/Summer 2011 collection Atelier Versace Spring-Summer-2011.jpg Seoul Gimpo Airport.jpg|(Apr 20, 2012) Spring/Summer 2012 collection Atelier Versace Spring Summer 2012 long sleeve delicate sparkling silver spider silk like lace gown.jpg 6-17-12 Arriving in Sydney 001.jpg|(Jun 17, 2012) Atelier Versace Spring Summer 2012 corseted strapless gold laser-cut filigree dress.jpg 6-19-12 Arriving at hotel 003.jpg|(June 19, 2012) Lady-gaga-versace-1.jpg Fall/Winter 2012 collection Atelier Versace - Fall 2012 - Pink powder gown.jpg 7-29-12 Taylor Kinney's brother's wedding in Malibu 001.jpg|(Jul 29, 2012) Versace - F12C.jpg 6-12-13 Out in New York City 002.jpg|(Jun 12, 2013) Fall/Winter 2013 collection Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Fall 2013 Collection 001.jpg 8-26-13 Leaving apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 26, 2013) Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Fall 2013 Collection 002.jpg 8-29-13 Leaving Hotel 002.jpg|(Aug 29, 2013) Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Fall 2013 Collection 003.jpg 11-12-13 Mary Ellen Matthews 005.jpg|Mary Ellen Matthews (Nov 12, 2013) Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Fall 2013 Collection 004.jpg 11-13-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(Nov 12, 2013) 11-12-13 SNL Promo 001.JPG|SNL 11-12-13 With fans in NYC 003.jpg Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Fall 2013 Collection 005.jpg 11-15-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|(Nov 15, 2013) Spring/Summer 2014 Collection Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Spring-Summer 2014 Collection 001.jpg 1-19-14 Mario Testino 003.jpg|Mario Testino (Jan 19, 2014) 1-19-14 Arriving at Versace Dinner Party 003.jpg|Shoes 5-8-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 002.jpg|Shoes Atelier Versace - Haute Couture Spring-Summer 2014 Collection 002.JPG 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's White Carpet 001.jpg|Academy Awards (Mar 2, 2014) Versus Versace 2014 Collection 90 FSD507R-FVITR F41O 20.jpg 11-6-14 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Milan 002.jpg|(Nov 6, 2014) 11-16-14 Backstage at SSE Hydro in Glasgow 001.jpg|(Nov 16, 2014) Spring/Summer 2015 Collection Versace - SS15C.jpg 7-3-15 Private performance at Hotel De Paris at Bar Americain in Monte-Carlo 001.jpg|(Jul 3, 2015) 7-3-15 Leaving Bar Americain, Hotel De Paris in Monte-Carlo 001.jpg Fall 2014 Collection Versace - Fall 2014 Collection 002.jpg 0-0-14 60 Minutes 001.jpg|60 Minutes (2014) Versace - Fall 2014 Collection.jpg 11-5-14 Arriving at Ministry of Cultural Heritage and Activities in Milan 001.jpg|(Nov 5, 2014) Versace - D signature bag.jpg Resort 2014 Collection Versace - Resort 2014 Collection.jpg 0-0-13 Patrick Demarchelier BTS 001.jpg|Patrick Demarchelier (Sep 5, 2013) Custom outfits Menswear Fall/Winter 2010 collection Versace_Fall_2011_Mens_Suit.png VMA 2011 Press room 002.jpg|(Aug 28, 2011) Unknown collections 6-27-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg|1 (Jun 11, 2011) 6-13-11 Taratata 1.jpg|(Jun 13, 2011) Versace_Maschere-Front.jpg|2 Versace_Maschere_Back.jpg 110613 Taratata LeavingTheStudios.jpg|3 (June 13, 2011) Versace_Silk-Shirt.jpg|4 Versace_Silk-Shirt (2).JPG 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 2.jpg|(Jun 15, 2011) 110515_Le Grand Journal-LaBoîteÀQuestions.jpg|5 (Jun 15, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg|6 (Jun 19, 2011) Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg|7 (Jun 19, 2011) GagaLeavingTaiwan2011.jpg|8 (Jul 4, 2011) Versace 1991 Gold Silk Shirt.jpg|9 01.10.2012--1.jpg|(Oct 1, 2012) 11-8-13 Return her apartment 001.JPG|(Nov 8, 2013) 11-16-13 Arriving at her apartment 002.jpg|(Nov 16, 2013) 11-29-13 Music Station 001.jpg|Music Station (Nov 29, 2013) 7-27-14 Heading at a Studio in NYC 002.jpg|(Jul 27, 2014) 8-9-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Aug 9, 2014) 1-24-15 Arriving at Santina Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg|Pink dress (Jan 24, 2015) 9-13-15 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg|Glasses and bag (Sep 13, 2015) #Silk shirt #~1991, "Le maschere" silk shirt #Versace Jeans, Gianni Versace Signature 1992 Spring/Summer, "Multi barocco" print #Versace Couture ~1991, "Theatro" series silk shirt #Versace Jeans #"Rose" print leggings #Mozart print leggins #Jacket #Versace Couture ~1991, Black and gold "Barocco" print #Sunglasses model 480 / W - No. 52 #Vintage cowhide sunglasses Spring/Summer 2014 campaign Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Sunglasses Category:Outfits